Kawamatsu
|occupation = Sumo Wrestler ; Samurai |affiliation = Kozuki Family ; Nine Red Scabbards |epithet = }} Kawamatsu the Kappa is a yokozuna-ranked sumo wrestler, as well as a samurai of Wano Country who once served as one of Kozuki Oden's Nine Red Scabbards until Oden's death 20 years ago. He is currently a prisoner of the Beasts Pirates in Udon's Prisoner Mine. Appearance Kawamatsu is a large kappa who is close to the same size as Raizo. He has two blush marks on his cheeks, and has extremely long and wild light hair. He wears a light kimono, a dark cape, sandals, and a large kasa with a dark diamond shape at its top. Personality Kawamatsu is a very kind and caring person, as shown by his care for Kozuki Hiyori and his efforts to make her laugh after the trauma she went through. When one of the Beast Pirates attempted to attack Luffy, Kawamatsu silently aided him by attacking his attacker with a fish bone. Like other characters, Kawamatsu possesses a unique laugh: "Kappappappa". Relationships Kozuki Family As Oden's retainer, Kawamatsu is extremely loyal to the Kozuki Family. He was the one who helped Hiyori escape from their enemies at Oden Castle and took care of her for 7 years during her childhood until he was captured and imprisoned. After reuniting with Raizo after twenty years, the first thing he did was asking about Momonosuke's safety, showing his concern for Oden's son. Unlike Ashura Doji, Kawamatsu is eager to join the Kozuki Family in the war against Orochi and Kaido. Shimotsuki Yasuie In his youth, Kawamatsu tried to steal money from Yasuie along with the Nine Red Scabbards only to get caught. Yasuie held no grudge against him and his retainer comrades. Instead, he convinced them to behave as real retainers to support their lord Oden and Wano while freely giving them the money. When Orochi killed his benefactor, he grieved for his death as he watched his execution. Enemies Beasts Pirates During his 13 years of imprisonment at the prisoner mines, Kawamatsu refuses to submit to his enemies and defiantly stays in his cell chained up. Kurozumi Orochi When meeting Raizo again after many years in Udon prison, Kawamatsu expressed eagerness in joining the cause to overthrow Orochi. Abilities and Powers As one of the Nine Red Scabbards, Kin'emon considers Kawamatsu, alongside Denjiro and Ashura Doji, to have been one of Oden's most powerful followers, being worth 100 men in battle. Physical Abilities Kawamatsu is a fast digger and swimmer, which enabled him to sneak Hiyori out of Oden Castle. As a Yokozuna, Kawamatsu possesses tremendous physical power as he is stated to be the strongest sumo wrestler in Wano. Shortly after being released, Kawamatsu easily overpowered multiple members of the Beast Pirates with great ease. Kawamatsu possesses immense endurance as he has been fed poisoned fish every day for thirteen years by the Beasts Pirates without dying or even suffering any illness like Tama, a feat which has baffled his captors. He was also shown to go on while starving himself while providing for Hiyori. Swordsmanship As one of the most powerful samurai in Wano, Kawamatsu is an extremely skilled swordsman and wields a shirasaya named Soto Muso. Raizo states that his skill has not waned at all even after thirteen years of imprisonment. He calls his style the , which appears to combine his swordsmanship and sumo physicality to create rushing attacks that overpower opponents. Marksmanship Kawamatsu is capable of spitting projectiles with great speed and precision, potentially turning them into deadly weapons if they are sharp enough. Thus, his guards are ordered to remove the bones of the fish they feed him. When they failed to do this, he was able to take out a guard by spitting the bone as a projectile that pierced his neck. Haki Kawamatsu possesses the ability to use Busoshoku Haki, as shown when he performed an attack named which repelled several Beasts Pirates charging toward him. History Past Sometime after the Nine Red Scabbards were assembled, Yasuie caught them stealing money from him. Instead of punishing them, Yasuie allowed them to take the money and encouraged them to use it to become better people for the sake of Kozuki Oden and Wano. Kawamatsu served under Oden until the latter was executed 20 years ago. After Momonosuke and some of Oden's retainers were sent to the future by Toki, Kawamatsu helped Hiyori escape the destruction of Oden Castle and took care of her until they were separated seven years later. He was imprisoned in Udon where he was fed with a poisonous bone-less fish each day on Orochi's orders. Wano Country Arc After Monkey D. Luffy was brought to Udon, Kawamatsu spat a fishbone at one of the guards when the guard attempted to attack Luffy. He later witnessed Dobon's confrontation with Luffy and Eustass Kid. When Luffy and Hyogoro were brought before Queen, Kawamatsu called out to Raizo while the ninja was in front of his cell. After revealing himself, he asked if Kozuki Momonosuke was okay. He then asked Raizo to help him escape so he could join the decisive battle against the Beasts Pirates during the Fire Festival. Raizo was spotted and forced to disappear in a smokescreen. Kawamatsu then noticed how Luffy had been causing a commotion and prayed that he would not let Hyogoro die. Sometime during the Sumo Inferno, Kawamatsu commented that he wanted to try a sumo match as well. On the next day, Kawamatsu watched the broadcast of Shimotsuki Yasuie's execution with tears in his eyes. During a fight between Queen and Big Mom, Kawamatsu's cell was damaged. Some guards attempted to kill him, but Kawamatsu kept them at bay by spitting fishbones until Raizo tossed him Sotomuso and the key to his handcuffs. After freeing himself, Kawamatsu repelled the remaining guards and went into the clearing, where he joined Raizo, Kikunojo, Hyogoro, and Monkey D. Luffy against the Beasts Pirates. Trivia *The name literally translates to "river pine", while the term means "river-child". *Like Kanjuro, Kawamatsu had a different initial design, featuring a rounded head. References Site Navigation ca:Kawamatsu ru:Кавамацу it:Kawamatsu pl:Kawamatsu Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Category:Kozuki Family Category:Udon Prisoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Udon Characters